


Hey There Rose Tyler

by it_was_like_slow_motion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_was_like_slow_motion/pseuds/it_was_like_slow_motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there, Rose Tyler.</p>
<p>It’s me. The Doctor. I hope that you get this message, because it says an awful damn lot I was never able to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Rose Tyler

Hey there, Rose Tyler.

It’s me. The Doctor. I hope that you get this message, because it says an awful damn lot I was never able to say. I hope that you remember me, too. Well, I suppose you have to remember me – I hope that you are enjoying your time with Tentoo. That’s what I call him, by the way. He was a second copy of my tenth regeneration, you see?

Sorry, Rose. I never could keep my head on straight, now could I? That’s what you were for. To keep me on the right track and to remind me that the human race is perfectly flawed and always worth protecting.

Before I start, I guess I want to tell you the terms on which I write this letter. I’m on my last regeneration, you see, and…well, everyone I’ve travelled with has seen only a tiny portion of the feelings I’ve felt for them, ever, and I wanted to tell them everything I have felt and thought. You felt like the right place to start.

You were the first face my ninth self saw, and my tenth self, too. They both fell desperately, madly in love with you. They both stayed away to keep you safe. They were damn idiots, and I’m sure you know that without me telling you. I thought you might like some conformation on that, though.

You were fantastic. And I know I said that I was, too, but, really, you were the more fantastic of the two of us. You were everything I could not be, and you taught me what it was like after a long time of forgetting how to love. Thank you for teaching me that. I needed it so very much.

I have debated for a long time about whether or not to tell you this next bit, so if you don’t like it, then I’m sorry. I just thought I should tell you, you know?

I fell in love with this amazing, brilliant, cunning, deadly, enigmatic, fantastic, glorious, heartbreaking, infuriating – well, you get the idea. I fell in love with this woman, and she was…everything to me. She followed me and she ran with me and I could spend every life I wanted to with her because she’s a time traveler, too. I just wanted you to know that you taught me to love and be happy again, and it means the world to me, because without you I would never have met her. That does not mean you’ve been replaced, though. Far from it.

If I could, I would deliver this note in person. I’ve burned up a star for you and I would not be afraid to burn up a thousand more, to walk a thousand million miles, for you. For you I would do anything. Anything at all. And it seems stupid to say this, because I’m sure you know, but I wanted to remind myself of the truth. You know when you promise yourself you won’t ever do anything stupid or reckless, but you know if push came to shove you would do it in a heartbeat? It’s like that. I promised myself I wouldn’t chase after you, but if you called, I would run to you.

My world is so much better because I loved you, Rose Tyler. I hope that Tentoo has been treating you well, and I hope that you have taught him how to love the way you taught me how to love.

I still see you sometimes, Rose. Not in that I see you, you, but that I see your face in a crowd. Sometimes I see the reflection of blonde hair on the door of the TARDIS and I wonder if you’ve come back for me, but it’s never true. But that’s okay. You’re saving another universe, one I can’t protect, and that means everything to me.

Be good, and don’t you go missing me, Rose Tyler.

There will never be enough time to tell you how brilliant I think you are, Rose Tyler, but I hope this letter shows you even a little bit more of how I feel. I haven’t forgotten about you, Rose, and I miss you.

 

Yours, always -

The Doctor

 

P.S. – I was going to say I love you.


End file.
